Talvez Amor
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Preso, Severo Snape pensa em como se manter são. Talvez o amor possa ajudálo.


**Nome da fic:** Talvez o amor...  
**Autora:** Sheyla Snape.  
**Beta**: Gabrielle Briant.

**Censura:** 14 anos.

**Shipper:** Severo Snape/ Hermione Granger

**Gênero:** Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Spoilers:** HBP.  
**Resumo: **Preso, Severo Snape pensa em como se manter são. Talvez o amor possa ajudá-lo.

**Notas:** A música é Perhaps Love do John Denver & Placido Domingo, sempre adorei a letra, mas só de última hora saiu essa song fofinha. Espero que gostem.

**Agradecimentos: **À minha irmã-beta-comensal, Gabrielle, cujas ameaças... Quero dizer..., cujo incentivo me ajudou a escrever essa fic! E claro a todas as meninas do Snapetes, amo todas!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest.

* * *

Talvez o amor...

By Sheyla Snape

_Talvez o amor seja como um local de descanso,_

_Um abrigo da tempestade_

_Ele existe para te oferecer conforto,_

_Ele está lá para te manter aquecido_

Eram em momentos como aquele... momentos de pura solidão e tristeza que as palavras de seu antigo mestre lhe vinham à mente... que o discurso incessante de Alvo Dumbledore sobre o amor e como ele salvaria a todos das trevas parecia vivo em seus pensamentos. Tão vivo e intenso quanto o brilho que os olhos azuis do velho bruxo. Mas infelizmente ele, Severo Snape não foi feito para amar... por mais que ela dissesse o contrário, ele nunca mereceria o amor de ninguém.

Ele era uma criatura das trevas, sempre fora! E todos aqueles que um dia se atreveram a amá-lo terminaram machucados ou simplesmente... mortos! Incluindo o próprio homem que tanto tentou mostrar-lhe um caminho diferente, que lhe deu o mais sincero voto de confiança, que tentou fazê-lo acreditar na força do amor.

"Por que então ela mantinha aquele brilho irritantemente apaixonado na direção dele quando se encontraram na corte para o seu pré-julgamento? Como, em nome de Salazar, ela ainda tinha coragem de vê-lo? Principalmente ali!"

Severo Snape estava deitado em uma desconfortável cama de palha. Os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, o corpo magro descansando de qualquer jeito sobre o leito, os olhos perdidos na escuridão da noite enquanto o frio era cada vez mais intenso naquele quarto de pedra.

_E naqueles tempos de dificuldade_

_Quando você está na maior parte sozinho,_

_A lembrança do amor vai te trazer para casa._

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentia falta dela. Dos olhos... sempre alegres e confiantes. Do sorriso... leve e tímido, sempre estampado no rosto quando o via. Das mãos... pequenas e frágeis, que incrivelmente mostravam-se fortes, determinadas e precisas quanto necessário. Ele não se importou em suspirar à lembrança do calor que o corpo dela tinha ao tocar o dele. A sensação era presente, mesmo naquele lugar tão frio, úmido... solitário.

Era como voltar pra casa. Lembrar dela era como... estar vivo mesmo pelos poucos segundos que o pensamento durasse. Mesmo que tais lembranças trouxessem o frio para mais próximo dele, intensificando e deixando quase insuportável a certeza de que não a veria mais!

Ainda assim ele sentia-se em casa... ainda que só em sua mente.

_Talvez o amor seja como uma janela,_

_Talvez uma porta aberta,_

_Ele te convida para chegar mais perto,_

_Ele quer te mostrar mais_

Saber como tudo aquilo começou, como ele se deixou render, ele realmente não sabia! Lutara! Sim, mais do que qualquer tolo Grifinório lutaria por uma idéia absurda de honra e justiça, ele lutara para não se entregar àquele sentimento... e perdera miseravelmente.

Era estranho, mas, agora, ele sentia-se feliz por ter aquelas lembranças.

A cela em que ele estava não tinha qualquer abertura, exceto a pesada porta de ferro pela qual ele entrara. Mas ele sentia como se, ao lembrar dela, uma janela invisível lhe mostrasse o horizonte ensolarado fora daqueles muros. Como se o calor e o cheiro inebriante dela o convidasse a sair dali, a chegar mais perto e tomá-la mais uma vez com toda paixão e desejo com a qual sempre se amavam.

_E mesmo se você perder a si mesmo e não souber o que fazer,_

_A lembrança do amor vai te acompanhar._

Ele sabia que era um homem amaldiçoado, um ser tomado pela escuridão desde a mais tenra infância. Por mais que ele tenha lutado contra isso durante algum tempo de sua juventude, era seu destino, sua sina, e fatalmente em algum ponto de sua miserável e atribulada vida ele se entregaria.

Severo sabia que não merecia aquelas lembranças, não merecia o amor dela, muito menos o conforto que estas o davam agora. Mas tudo aquilo o acompanhava tão insistentemente quanto um cachorrinho perdido e faminto quando encontra alguém, disposto ou não, a ajudá-lo.

Assim as memórias se intensificavam, eram cada vez mais vivas, mais reais...

Bem como o frio trazido pelos cruéis guardas daquela prisão.

Deixar-se levar pelas doces e picantes lembranças que viveram era perigoso, ainda mais em Azkaban! Ele sentia o frio aumentar exponencialmente a cada pensamento, mas ainda assim, a sensação inebriante de imaginar o conforto que ela lhe daria se estivesse ali era reconfortante.

_O amor para alguns é como uma nuvem,_

_Para alguns tão forte como o aço._

_Para alguns um modo de vida,_

_para alguns um modo de sentir._

Nunca fora um homem romântico, nem ao menos carinhoso com a maioria das mulheres com quem se envolveu, mas ela... ela era diferente! Com ela... para ela, ele sentia a necessidade de provar-lhe o quanto ela era importante, mesmo que por vezes ele resistisse em demonstrar, tinha ímpetos que não faziam parte da sua personalidade e quando percebia ele estava simplesmente de mãos dadas com ela, dedos entrelaçado enquanto ele acariciava a mão dela com o polegar num movimento tão imperceptível que... quando ele se dava conta ela já estava encarando-o com um olhar que o desconcertava tanto quanto excitava.

E invariavelmente nesses momentos eles acabavam na cama amando-se desesperadamente...

Ele não estava acostumado a isso, e sabia que não duraria para sempre, mas esteve feliz enquanto a teve em seus braços.

Agora ele sentia-se estranho. Saudoso. Sozinho. Triste.

_E alguns dizem que o amor está persistindo_

_E alguns dizem que está desistindo_

_E alguns dizem que o amor é tudo_

_E alguns dizem que não sabem..._

O frio naquela cela úmida de pedra era cada vez mais intenso. Ele podia sentir o farfalhar das capas dos guardas. Deveriam estar se deliciando. Severo sabia que se continuasse a alimentá-los com suas lembranças nada lhe sobraria, não resistiria muito tempo ali dentro.

Moveu-se na palha fétida do que indicaram a ele como cama. Seus pensamentos ainda flutuando entre a fria realidade e as cálidas lembranças que surgiam em sua mente. Lembranças que eram devoradas uma a uma, sem piedade, sem cerimônias...

Tudo que ele poderia fazer era apreciá-las o quanto podia, deleitar-se com cada uma delas. Manter-se concentrado nelas enquanto eram suas e somente suas!

_Talvez o amor seja como o oceano,_

_Repleto de conflito, repleto de dor_

_Como uma chama quando está frio lá fora,_

_Um trovão quando chove._

De repente o frio tornou-se mais insuportável fazendo seus ossos doerem. Seu corpo temeu involuntariamente e ele se agarrou mais ainda a única coisa que o mantinha realmente aquecido.

— Hermione... – o som da sua voz pareceu-lhe estranho, mas a afabilidade do nome deu-lhe forças...

E ele se agarrou aquilo como um naufrago se agarra aos destroços. Era sua tabua de salvação. Os Dementadores poderiam ceifar-lhe todos os momentos felizes e de alegria, mas não levariam o nome dela! Ele não permitiria.

Agarrar-se-ia à visão quase nítida dos olhos castanhos e brilhantes, do sorriso fácil nos lábios carnudos, delicados... macios. Do cheiro de jasmim, rosas e livros que ela sempre tinha e que o enlouqueciam.

_Se eu viver eternamente_

_E todos os meus sonhos tornarem-se realidade,_

_Minhas lembranças do amor serão sobre você..._

FIM.


End file.
